At present, as a bridge for connecting users and electronic equipments, touch technology has been gradually applied to mobile telephones, tablet computers, automatic teller machines and other electronic display devices that include liquid crystal displays.
Depending on locations of touch sensors, liquid crystal display panels with touch function are generally classified into on cell touch panels and in cell touch panels. At present, on cell touch panels are relatively more common in the market, which realize touch function by adding touch structures on surface of the display panels. Since the display panel structure is not required to change, such a structure is easy to implement. However, on cell touch panels generally have a large cell gap, light transmission rate is difficult to guarantee, and thus most on cell touch panels cannot realize multi-point touch function. Therefore, the industry has turned to in cell touch panels which have thinner cell gap and higher light transmission rate.
In existing in cell touch panels, in order to obtain touch locations of users, it is generally required to provide X and Y coordinate determining structures for touching on the array substrate, which are implemented by design and connection of metal lines. Due to process factors, spacing need to be left in regions that metal lines are arranged on. Metal line regions are generally very large. Enlargement of metal line regions would increase frame width of displays. On the other hand, in order to prevent light from influencing electric field generated by metal lines, metal line regions need to be covered by black matrix, which will influence opening ratio of a display panel to some extent. It is difficult for prior art to address the above problems.